Akuma
by Kira31
Summary: When Allen Walker, a young man in the service of the church, gets transferred to the Black Order Cathedral in Lisbon, Portugal he expected to resume the normal duties that were entrusted to him in the United Kingdom. However he did not expect to find out about a power struggle right outside the church, and who is this girl! Modern AU, Oneshot.


**Hey there everybody, well since it has been some time since I dropped some content for you all I decided to make this. It has just been a quick write to lessen the gap between the last chapter I put out, and the first for Demon Shinobi. I know this is not what I usually write, but I wanted to make a more light hearted story. And for those of you who are first time readers of mine, Hello! Nice to see you all! So I hope you all enjoy this little story I wrote, now without further ado let's get on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: This author does not imply, claim, or in any other way say that he owns the series D. Grey Man or the character thereof, this is merely a work of fiction and the only thing he does own is the story that is written.**

**Second Disclaimer: The author of this story has no knowledge of the Catholic Churches inner workings and policies outside of what he found after a cursory search on the internet. The author also in no way supports one sect of belief through this story, and hopes the readers of this story read with an open mind.**

Allen Walker looked up as the seatbelt light lit up above him, quickly placing his book down he hurriedly snapped the belt into place. Placing his book into his backpack he zipped it up and placed it in his lap, quietly waiting for the plane to finish its descent.

After the plane touched down a stewardess' voice came over the speaker saying "Welcome to Lisbon International Airport, we hope you had a pleasant flight. Please be careful when taking baggage from the overhead, as it may have shifted during the flight. We hope you have enjoyed your flight on Air Europa"

Allen sighed and got up, retrieving his baggage he quickly moved off of the plane. As he made his way to the baggage claim area and looked for his ride as he awaited his luggage. His scan proved to be fruitful as he saw a young Asian woman with a sign that said his name, as he saw her he waved her toward him with a friendly smile on his face.

As the young woman approached him he allowed his eyes to take in her form, she wore her dark hair in two pigtails behind her head. She wore a pair of shorts and a dark blue blouse, and seemed to be more used to the moderate temperature of Portugal than Allen with his heavy woolen coat over his black shirt.

When she reached him she gave him a dazzling smile and said "Hello there, you must be Deacon Walker correct?"

He gave her a small smile and offered his hand replying "Yes I am, but please call me Allen or Deacon Allen, Deacon Walker makes me feel old." He ended his statement with a small laugh that was reciprocated by the young lady in front of him.

Taking his hand she told him "Alright then, Allen, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am the younger sister of Father Lee, Lenalee Lee, my brother has sent me to pick you up and take you to the Black Order Cathedral. Once you get your bags we can go and catch a taxi and I can answer any questions you may have."

Allen nodded and waited in a comfortable silence with the young lady as he waited for his luggage, which arrived soon after they ended. After they arrived outside, Allen shifting his collar uncomfortably in the heat, and Lenalee quickly hailing down a taxi.

After they secured Allen's luggage and entered the vehicle Lenalee told the driver the address. She turned to Allen and said "Well, for someone who has supposedly never been outside Britain you do seem to speak Portuguese very well, why is that?"

Allen gave a nervous chuckle as he scratched his cheek and replied "Well, once Father Cross told me I was being transferred here while he went to a mission in South America, I decided to try and learn how to speak the language as quick as I could. After all, if I am going to be living here for a while I might as well be able to talk to people. Thank you for the compliment by the way. By the way, why is the cathedral called the Black Order Cathedral? Seems like an odd name for a holy place."

At this Lenalee smiled, happy to give an explanation, and began to tell her story "Well, during the middle ages after the Iberian Catholics conquered the area, some former soldiers settled here and formed a vigilante group in order to enforce the catholic rule. They were a shadow order that the local authorities ignored for the most part, until they went too far and murdered the leading Sunni leader, in order to save face and placate the Islamic elements in the town, a newly built cathedral was offered to the group in exchange for the end of their lynching, and a scapegoat to be offered. When they took the cathedral , they decided to take one last shot, sort of a dying message, and named the cathedral the Black Order Cathedral as that was what the locals had taken to calling the group."

Allen gave a small frown at that before saying "Well that seems to be a bit dark, no one else has decided to change the name over the years? Seems a bit strange." Before Lenalee could respond the cab pulled to a stop before the large gothic building. It seemed to be a typical medieval church, with large spires and towers ending in points, gargoyle statues dispersed on the edges, and a large stained glass window was facing out into the street. On the window showed a man in a simple monks robe receiving a book from a young man who had his head bowed.

When Lenalee saw him staring after they removed the bags she said "Oh, I see you like the window. Big brother decided to put it up a few years ago."

Allen continued to stare for a few moments before physically shaking himself and asking "Who is that? I didn't think there were any saints from Lisbon?" He turned his inquisitive gaze to his guide, who had taken a few of his bags and motioned for him to follow her.

As they walked under some outside arches on their way to a building to the side of the cathedral Lenalee began again "Well, technically he is from Lisbon, however he is more known for his work in Italy. The man in the image is Antony of Padua, and that is the scene where his prayers made a young wayward friar return his stolen book. Big brother decided that since he was born and raised in Lisbon, that it wouldn't hurt to allow his image on the church." When they had entered the building she continued, "This is the dorms that are provided for those who have nowhere to stay, whether they be new comers to the city like yourself or wayward travelers passing through. Let's go place your things in your room and then I have to take you to see big brother."

The two walked in silence until they reached a room that was numbered 25, Lenalee opened the door with a key that she handed to Allen before turning and saying "I'll let you get changed into some more fitting clothes, after all you should make a good impression on you new boss." Giving him a cheeky smirk she quickly shut the door before he could respond.

Giving a small sigh Allen began changing into more proper church vestments, putting on black pants shoes and a long sleeved black shirt. As he was finishing by pulling on a pair of gloves he was startled to hear a loud thud from behind himself. Turning around he saw the small window his room had was running with what appeared to be a broken egg, through the sticky mess he could see a man's outline running away.

Allen was again startled when the door was violently opened behind him and Lenalee rushed in yelling out "Allen! Are you alright?" After seeing the state his window was in she gave a relieved sigh and said "Thank goodness you are alright, I thought you had fallen or something." Giving him a small smile she continued "Well, since it looks like you are ready follow me and I will take you to big brother."

The walk to the office was short and silent, Allen too busy trying to figure out what had occurred. They soon arrived and the door was opened for them by an attendant and Lenalee gave a wave before returning the way they had come. Sitting at a wooden desk was someone Allen would not have guessed was a bishop, he wore a simple black shirt and pants, however over his chair was a silver and black coat and on his head was a silver and blue beret. The man looked up when Allen entered and said "Hello! You must be Deacon Walker, correct? The one Brother Cross sent to us right?"

Allen gave a small smile at the man's energetic personality and said "Yes, and you must be Father Lee right? I met your sister earlier, she is a very nice young woman Father." Suddenly the temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees as a death glare was directed from the man straight through Allen's head. Allen quickly waved his hands in front of his face and stuttered out "B-but I cer-certainly don't mean anything by it! Jus-just making an observation I swear!"

And just like that the room returned to normal and the man gave Allen a large smile and said "Oh! Well thank you then, sorry if I scared you a bit. I can be a bit over protective of my little sister at times" Now then, here is a schedule of the duties that will be expected of you while you are here. Do you have any questions?"

Allen took the paper and placed it on his lap as a pensive expression appeared on his face and said "Well, there is one thing Father Lee. You see while I was in my room someone threw an egg at the window. Is there crime problems around here?"

Father Lee just sighed, took off his glasses and polished them and said "Well, it's not that it is a crime problem, Deacon Walker. You see in our area there has risen a large group of Atheists that have joined together. For the most part, aside from a few bad apples, they are begin at best, the worst that they do is as you said, small little pranks. They don't hurt anyone so I haven't seen any reason to alert any authorities. They have taken to calling themselves the Akuma, after the word for demon in Japanese, as many of the members have taken a liking for eastern entertainment." He then placed his glasses back on and stood up with a happy smile and began pushing Allen out of the door saying "Well now that's nothing you should worry about Deacon Walker, why don't you go across the street to the diner. I'm sure Jerry would be very happy to have another mouth to feed."

Allen tried to explain that he had not yet exchanged his pounds for euros however the man just handed him a few bills and said that it was an advance on his first payment and promptly thrown out. Giving a small sigh he decided to follow what Father Lee suggested to him, and moved to the street outside. Walking in he was greeted by a plethora of scents hitting his nose, none of which were unpleasant, and quickly found himself a seat at a booth.

After he had sat down he was greeted by a very flamboyant man in a cooking apron. "Hello there young man~! Always nice to see a new face, what would you like to have?" Allen glanced down at his menu and thought for a second, then ordered a simple burger and fry combo. The man gave a happy laugh and made his way down to the kitchen, Allen having a small smile at the man's eccentric ways.

While Allen waited for his food he let his eyes scan the room, seeing many office workers here on lunch breaks, a few mothers and children, and other such weekday visitors of this small diner. However he was surprised to see a group of teenage boys at a table not too far from Allen. What surprised him even more was the malevolent stares three of them seemed to be giving him while the fourth was staring off in another direction.

Allen was distracted from the kids however, when his waiter/chef returned with his food which he happily dug into. As he was finishing up and preparing to take out his wallet to pay he heard footsteps approaching, guessing it was his waiter he looked up with a smile and was preparing to hand over the money when he noticed the three students who were glaring at him earlier right in front of his table. The one closest to Allen gave a cocksure grin as he reached down and took a fry from Allen's plate. "Hope you don't mind, after all you church folks are into charity right _father_?"

Allen mentally frowned at the mocking tone the boy used, especially with his emphasis on father, but gave the boy a small smile and replied "No go ahead, I was just finishing up anyway. And I am not a priest, just a deacon. So I would be Deacon instead of father. Now if you don't mind," here he began to stand up before the young man roughly grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down.

"What's the matter _deacon_? Don't you wanna stay and tell us just how sinful we are? How the only way we can 'save ourselves' by doing whatever it is you tell us to?" The boy sneered as he leaned over Allen while his two friends took positions to block him from climbing out.

At this point Allen began to fume wanting to sock the boy in the face and return to the cathedral, however he stayed his hand. 'He's just a kid, he's just a kid.' Was the mantra Allen repeated in his head.

However before the boy could do anything more or Allen decided to take action, a hand suddenly appeared behind the boy and pulled him by the ear out of the way. Before Allen could act the same hand grabbed him by his own and began to pull him out of the door. As they ran a light, musical voice called out "Put the food on my tab Jerry-kun~, I'll pay it later!" The man just waved to her with a smile.

"No problem little Road~ you and your family are always good with payments. Tell that uncle of yours to drop by soon too, I have those sandwiches he asked for his poker night all ready to go." Allen couldn't see what the owner of the hand did, but it seemed to please the man known as Jerry as he turned to berate the three boys still in shock.

The hand pulled Allen for a few blocks, seeming to go in a random route before suddenly stopping allowing Allen to turn and look at the hands owner. He was surprised to see the size of his savior, she barely came up to his stomach, and Allen was by no means short at five-feet eight inches. She seemed to be dressed in a gothic type dress, with there being various frills and such all over. She also held her hair in an odd style, with it being spiked in various directions it would have looked more normal on a boy than a girl such as her. Her pale skin was complimented by her dark eyes and by her hair itself which was a deep blue bleeding into a light purple.

After Allen had caught his breath from the unexpected workout he looked up to see the girl pointing her finger at him, when she noticed him looking at her she said "Well, stranger-san I paid for your meal before we left, that means you owe me!"

Allen stood dumbfounded for a moment before saying "Wait, san? What in the world…." Then he suddenly perked up and said "Wait, I never told you to pay for me! Oh no, now I have a debt, and it's going to start multiplying, I'm going to become even worse than Father Cross!" At this comical tears began to stream down his face.

The young lady however seemed to be engrossed in her own musings before saying, "Well, since you owe me one. I've decided you are going to get me some candy!" At Allen's disbelieving stare she turned on her heel and walked into the building calling out "Come on stranger-san~, let's go shopping!"

Allen stuttered before racing in after her, coming to a stop when he saw the inside of the place. It was very….colorful to say the least. Splashing of yellow, green, and pink dotted the walls. Stands displaying various kinds of sweets were scattered across the floor. When he spotted the mysterious young woman he ran up to her and said "Alright, I'll get you some candy, but the least you can do is call me by my name. It's Allen Walker got it? Al-len Walk-er."

The young lady seemed to smile at this and said "Ya! Thank you Allen-kun! Allen-kun is so kind to me~." She then began to lead him all across the store, grabbing copious amounts of confectionary goods as she went. After they were done Allen had comical tears streaming down his face as he was forced to give all the money Father Lee gave him, which he planned to last the entire week, to the store owner, meanwhile the young lady performed a happy little dance while singing praises of Allen.

After they had exited the young lady turned to Allen with a wide smile on her face and said "Thanks for the candy Allen-kun~. I suppose I should give you a little present to thank you for getting me all this delicious candy. Close your eyes now Allen-kun." Deciding he had nothing to lose by doing so, Allen complied. Suddenly he felt a slight, warm pressure on his lips, the feeling was slightly wet, and a bit forceful, but not entirely unpleasant. But, as suddenly as it had come the feeling was gone, and when Allen opened his eyes he saw the young woman running away, with what he thought he saw as a slight pink dusting on her cheeks before yelling back "See you soon Allen-kun!"

The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps made Allen look behind himself and saw Lenalee running up to him. When she arrived she said "Allen, are you okay? I saw her with you and thought she might have tried to do something to you, so I came as quick as I could and then she started to run so-"

Allen placed his hand over her mouth and said "Lenalee, I'm fine. But who is this 'she' you keep talking about? Do you know the young lady who was with me? I'm afraid I didn't catch her name."

Lenalee gave him a concerned look but told him "That was Road Kamelot, she's the only child of Prime Minister Sheril Kamelot. She's about my nineteen years old if I remember right…"

"She is also a member of the Noah family, the leading force behind the Akuma group."

**So, that is that. I may come back to this sometime in the near future, simply because I seemed to have become infatuated with this story. However, whether I do so as a series of more oneshots or as a full story is up to you my readers! If you would like me to continue this please place which one you would prefer in the comments, as I do check each new comment I get, and I will place an update for which one I choose to do. I actually wrote this very quickly, all in the span of a few days, as I wanted to publish this on Saturday which is my birthday but I missed the deadline by only a half-hour. So, here is a late birthday from me to you all!**

**And as always, stay classy internet.**


End file.
